joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruto Fuyuyasumi
|-|Base Form= |-|Hyper Dying Will Mode= |-|Evil Form= |-|Holy Form= |-|Pandora Mode= |-|Dragon Install Ver. A= |-|Sage Of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-| Super Saiyan Blue + Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan White= |-|Final Form= Summary Haruto Fuyuyasumi '(春と 冬休み, Haruto fuyu no kyūka) a Human that is impossible to define, Haruto is an overseer and fighter, it has been heavily implied that he created The Verse " because he was bored. He guided the "Beyonders" and balance in every Tera-verse, he uses Avatars to guide the "Beyonders", from creating simple things like Anti-Matter to creating the concept of paradox itself. Little is known about him except for the fact that he enjoys a good show and loves to battle from time to time, though it doesn't affect the fact that he can be quite a friendly person. Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier]]: 5-C'' '' at the Newborn Saga | 5-B | '''at least 5-B''' | '5-A' | '4-C | '''at least' 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | 3-C | 3-B | 3-A | low 2-C | High 2-C''' at base form (at the Last Stop Saga) | '( ){'Incomprehensible 'at full power} ('Last Stop Saga) Name: Haruto Fuyuyasumi Origin: [[Final Will (Video Game)|Final Will (Video Game)]] | Final Will: Extension/ファイナルウィル：拡張 (Manga/Anime) Gender: Male Status: Married to Alexia Fuyuyasumi Age: '''Physically 10 at the '''Newborn Saga | 19 at the Last Stop Saga |''' ( ) {Doesn't have an age, chooses to be any age he wants because he feels like it} '''Classification: Swordsman, Human, Magician, Martial Artist, Choten User, Creator of Concepts Powers and Abilities: Master swordsman, skillful battle style, master tactician, expert on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy,pre-cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Mind control, immune to Illusions, energy projection, Molecular Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Force, Force Field projection, summoning hell hounds, resistant to Telepathy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Fire manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation, immune to curses, Time manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, True Invulnerability, immune to Transmutation, Transmutation, can use and is immune to Time-Space manipulation, probability manipulation, can take away ALL of the enemy's skill/power/technique by existing, Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Magic, Energy Blasts, immune to Energy Projection, Absorption Resistance, Nullification, Acasuality Nullification, can reflect all attacks, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation, healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass attacks and skills,can use and be immune to Fate/Destiny Manipulation, immune to Probability manipulation, Conceptual manipulation, can use and be immune to Timeline Manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present), True Omnipresent, True Omniscience, Elemental Magic, Healing Magic, True Immortality (Types 1-Infinity), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Possession, immune to Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Soul Manipulation, immune to Mind Attacks, immune to Possession, immune to Effect Manipulation, immune to Spatial Manipulation, immune to Soul Manipulation, immune to Time Manipulation, Mind Attack, his existence is a Schrodinger's box x infinite x infinite (on going beyond infinite), immune to immunity manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, immune to Omniscience, immune to Omnipresence, immune to Omnipotence, Non-Corporeal/corporeal, immune to Telepathy (unless he allows it), Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal/corporeal,can 1-shot Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, able to use and be immune to causality manipulation, immune to Cosmic Awareness, True Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, immune to Corporeal manipulation, Creation, able to use and be immune to Destruction, able to use and be immune to Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, able to use and be immune to Madness Manipulation, immune to Illusion Casting, can revive himself as much as he wants anytime, anywhere, everywhere and nowhere, can deny and negate someone trying to revive themselves or anyone trying to revive themselves or others, immune to being denied of being revived, Soul Manipulation, immune to Mind Attacks, immune to poisons, immune to memetic powers, Immunity Manipulation, immune to Life/Death Manipulation, immune to phasing, incredible strength of will (unbreakable), immune to Reality Manipulation, immune to Plot Manipulation, immune to force teleportation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, immune to Elemental Manipulation, immune to fiction and internet and reality and fanfiction(that includes destruction,manipulation,soloin or anything that affects them), immune to any of these abilities listed or abilities that are not listed, can protect his own dimensions, can use every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use his opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time he attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept, anyone who fights him are force to fight him in a RPG style ignoring the enemies immunity and or abilities to negate this,broken immortality, broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, can bypass, is immune and can destroy/erase paradoxes (since he created the concept), techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than his enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, can match and copy his enemies stats ignoring that it can't be copied or they are immune to it, above the concept of imagination and any other concept (resisted having the concept engrave into his consciousness by Ryota Mashiro casually, was able to form an immunity for his consciousness), above and immune to all concepts( every single one of them), is able to negate and be immune to potences, immune to toon force, can negate and is immune to anyone or anything or even nothing that can create anything and everything powers, abilities,counters,seals,effects,traits,after-effects, techniques,summons,attacks and all that tries to make it impossible or possible to be used or defeat or counters Haruto in any shape or form), [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack Potency']]: Moon level at the Newborn Saga |''' Planet level | at least Planet level+ | Dawrf Star level+ | Star level |'' at least'' '''''Large Star Level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level+ | Galaxy level+ | at least '''Multi-Galaxy level+ ''' | Universe level |'' at least'' Universe level+ | 'at least '''Multi-Universe level+ '''at the '''Last Stop Saga' | '''( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above due to the simple fact that he can be high and always higher than it is, even when someone is higher than him, he will always be higher than them simply because he will always be higher} [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]: FTL '''with '''MFTL reactions | FTL+ with MFTL reactions| FTL+ '''with '''MFTL+ reactions| at least''' FTL+''' with MFTL+ '''reactions| '''MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ | MFTL+ '| at least '''MFTL+ '| at least '''MFTL+ | at least MFTL+ | at least MFTL+ (10^∞')' with Infinite+ reactions at the Last Stop Saga '''| ( ) { Incomprehensible',' above anyone's, the concept of speed is something he finds amusing after he created it, simply put there is no definition of how fast he is no matter how much you try to define, calculated and or imagine}' 'Lifting Strength: Class P at the '''Newborn Saga ''| Class ''Y | Stellar Class | Galactic Class |''' Universal Class in base form (at the '''Last Stop Saga) |''' ( ) { Incomprehensible', above this concept, lifting is simply something that he has no need for because he's beyond above this concept'}' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'Striking Strength']]': NJ+ at the 'Newborn Saga '''| ''XJ''' | at least XJ+ | at least XMJ+ | XGJ | XTJ | at least''' XTJ''' | XPJ | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class+ | Multi-Galactic Class+ |''' Universal Class''' | at least Universal Class''+ '| ''at least ''Multi-Universal Class+''' in base form (at the''' Last Stop Saga') '|''' ( ) { Incomprehensible, there's no way to define how hard he can strike. You will never be able to tell how much force he can strike with simply put because he created the concept of force} Durability: Moon Level '''at the '''Newborn Saga ''| ''Planet level | Large Planet level+ | Dawrf Star level+ | Star level | at least Large Star Level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level+ | Galaxy level+ '''| at least '''Multi-Galaxy level+ | Universe level | at least Universe level+'' | ''at least''' Multi-Universe level+ in base form (at the '''Last Stop Saga) |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, another concept he finds amusing, he will always be above this. You simply can't comprehend how durable he is no matter how powerful you become, the only way to know how durable he is if he tells you and that's IF he does} Stamina: Superhuman+ likely Limitless | Above anyone's regardless of who they are or what they are Range: Several miles '''at the '''Newborn Saga ''| ''Planetary '''to '''Universal ''| ''Cross-Universal '''in base form (at the '''Last Stop Saga)' |' Incomprehensible '''(try as you want but you will never know) '''Intelligence: Intellect is below him, things that will happen, has happened, your trying to make happen, already happened, will never happen and is something that doesn't exist will always be something that he knows....always Weaknesses: '''Cocky, prone to annoy the enemy, tends to go overboard when using attacks | This concept doesn't exist 'Quotes: ' '''When using a powerful move (like the Omnislash or Triforce slash)or an attack/technique: When using an attack Haruto says これは終わりです！("This is your end!")''', after ending the move he finalizes by saying 個人的に取らない ("Do not take it personally")' '私は勝ちます！("I will WIN!")' '個人的に取らない("This is over")' '''After winning a battle:' ようだあなたは準備ができていなかったようにまだ ("Seems like you weren't ready yet")' '次回をお試しください ("Try again next time")''' '''When someone tells him that they are stronger than him: 私は気にしない ("I don't care")' ' それが重要ですか？ ('''"Does it matter?")' '''When he "looses" (which is impossible):' ' 私は別の機会があると願っています ('"I hope there's a next time")' 'それは本当によくありませんでした ("That was not really good")''' '''When he is impressed: 悪くない ('''"Not bad") ' 'すさまじい'！'("Awesome!")' '''When he is disappointed:' あなたはより良い行うことができます ("You can do better") 私は何か他のものを期待しました ("I expected something else")''' '''When he is shocked: それは新機能 ("Thats new")' 'まあ、それは起こりました... ("Well,that happened...")''' '''Standard Equipment: Every weapon that will exist, will not exist, has existed and doesn't exist, every gear and item that exist, will exist, will not exist, and has existed. Though below are the weapons/gear that he prefers to use the most: ' Buster Sword.jpg|A massive blade capable of cutting through anything. Fusion Sword - Kingdom Hearts.png|This sword grants the user the power to stop and cut reality and fiction with ease. Dissidia-Revolver.png|This particular weapon causes anyone that gets hit to explode. Kingdom Key KH.png|A powerful blade that enables the user to bypass anything and everything. Master Sword.jpg|This blade is able to directly attack the soul of its enemies, anyone hit with this blade automatically destroys their soul. Dissidia-UltimaWeapon.png|This extremely powerful blade crushes,destroys, bypasses and ignores anything. Ultima Weapon KHII.png|This extremely powerful blade can extend to any distance without limits, anyone hit with this blade will destroy all their energy sources ignoring anything that's immune to it or bypasses it. Lionhart.jpg|Getting hit with this powerful blade causes explosions that dwarfs the internet, anyone that gets hit by it looses ALL of their abilities and powers ignoring or bypassing anyone immune to it. FFX Weapon - Caladbolg.png|This powerful blade can set anything it touches into a time paradox without escape, ignoring the enemies immunity to it. 3871765-strider+hiryu's+cypher.png|This particular blade can cut through anything that's indestructible no matter the circumstances, the blade can also absorb and redirect energy without a limit whatsoever. Monado-0.png.png|Allows Haruto to destroy all of creation. ' Songs/Music: Haruto's Theme, Haruto's Theme 2 , Haruto's Theme 3 , Haruto's Theme 4 , Haruto's Theme 5 , Haruto's Theme 6 In a random encounter: Theme 1, Theme 2 , Theme 3 , Theme 4 , Theme 5 ,Theme 6 In a RPG Battle: Theme 1 , Theme 2 , Theme 3 , Theme 4 , Theme 5 , Theme 6 E'dits' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Choten: An internal energy that combines Ki,Reiatsu and Magic, creating a powerful source of energy that is only exclusive to Haruto's "Universe". Pandora Mode: Allows Haruto to manipulate any and all concepts, he is also capable of overriding and taking complete control from others that are able to manipulate concepts. * Frigid Cold: '''Unleashes a cold wave that targets the enemy's soul. * '''Anti-Kinesis: '''Removes the enemies kinetic capabilities. * '''Hydro Beam: '''Unleashes a "beam" of water at the enemy, removes the capability to breathe in any environment. * '''Fissure: '''Haruto punches the ground creating massive crack on the earth that swallows anybody. * '''Giga Burst: '''Pointing his finger at the enemy, Haruto says "Boom" before the enemy violently explodes in place. * '''Heal Block: Prevents any and all enemies to heal themselves permanently. (Cancels immortality) * Mirror Force: Allows Haruto to use any and all attacks no matter the requirements without the drawbacks. * Magic Jammer: '''Allows the user to escape any inescapable attack/move/ability/seals/powers. * '''Stunt: Permanently stops the enemy from increasing their stats. * Jet Wind: Creates a massive gust of wind that repels any projectile. * Amnesia: Make's the enemy forget all of their powers/techniques/abilities/moves. * Cosmic Focus: Allows Haruto to sense the life force of an enemy. * Vengeance: Haruto instantly raises his sword in a guarding potition becoming invincible and invulnerable, if the enemies hit him while using this move they will be cut down immediately. * Pulse Shot: An energy ball that absorbs other projectiles and adds its power. * Shadow Tomb: Encases the enemy in a dark aura before crushing them. * Destiny Line: '''Allows Haruto to manipulate the enemies fate. * '''Dimensional Hole: Haruto punches a hole into any dimension. * Psycho Pulse: '''Sends the enemy flying with a psychic attack. * '''Blitz Fury: '''Haruto dashes at the enemy before slashing them at fast speeds. * '''Thunder Charge: Haruto fires multiple lightning bolts from his palm paralizing the enemy. * Dynamic Rush: Haruto rushes at the enemy before delivering multiple punches and kicks. * Vital Change: Allows Haruto to switch health conditions with an enemy. * Cross Chop: A dual chop capable of sending the opponent flying to the horizon. * Natural Re-Evolution: Allows Haruto to be gain immunity to what ever getting attack he was hit. * Detection: Allows Haruto to detect an enemies weakness. * Calm Soul: Allows Haruto to subdue his emotions, preventing the enemy from using them against him. * Recycle: '''Allows Haruto to restore missing abilities. * '''Cyber Illusion: Creates an illusion that renders the enemy unconscious. * Tidal Shock: Haruto summons a wave of water charged with electricity. * Future Advance: Allows Haruto to see into the future. * Do Over: Reset's all stats back to normal. * Paradox Beam: A circular beam that leaves a triangular blast mark. Getting hit with this attack causes all of comprehension to cease, eventually destroying the users existence on a multi-paradoxical level due to the multi-paradoxical properties. The move also negates and destroy's all dimensional shields/barriers. * Split Power: Haruto splits the attack power of his enemies move in half. Final Form: A form that turns Haruto's clothes white and black, it also enables him to weild multiple weapons. As long as Haruto is in this form he is able to have complete dominion over time and space regardless of anything and everything not making it happen. * Cross-Slash (has variations of this move):''' Deals 3 strikes before sending the opponent flying. * '''Climhazzard: Dashing forward blade first Haruto deals multiple strikes before doing an upward slash sending his enemies into the air, as soon as the enemies are above him, faster than the enemy can comprehend Haruto moves on above them before stabbing down with his blade sending the opponent trough any planet/dimension/world/realm into the other side by breaking it. * Omnislash (Including its variations):' A move powerful enough to insta-kill if caught in it. * '''Sonic Break: '''Coating his blade in an element Haruto deals 3-strikes to his opponents before knocking them away, Haruto can combine this move with '''Finishing Touch '''for a devastating attack. * '''Sonic Buster: ' Haruto charges and then leaps at one enemy in slow-motion. He executes eight sword attacks on the enemy, plants his sword in the ground and leaps into the air, using the hilt of the planted sword as leverage. Haruto then creates a energy ball and kicks it at the enemy, which explodes on contact. * '''Finishing Touch (has variations of this move): '''Haruto starts spinning like a vortex dragging anything in while rising and cutting them multiple times before knocking them down. * '''Rising Sun: '''Can hit opponents at a sub-quantum level. * '''Reflaga: '''Ultra shield that can protect from absolutely anything and everything. * '''Cross-Cut: '''Similar to '''Cross-Slash, '''except that anything it hits is turn into nothing. * '''Triforce Slash: '''Shoots a beam of light at Omnigigaultraversal levels that deals multiple strikes to the opponent (each strike is an insta-kill) before dealing a powerful blow at the end * '''Chrono Crisis: '''Stops time and adds multiple time layers to prevent the enemy from moving while time is frozen. * '''Rough Divide: '''Charging energy into his sword, Haruto dashes shoulder first towards his enemies, hitting them with this move Haruto destroy's the ability to negate and deny moves and attacks permanently. * '''Blasting Zone: Raising and charging energy into his sword, Haruto brings down a wave of energy towards his enemies destroying reality and fiction. * Revolver Drive: '''Holding and pointing his sword forward, Haruto charges energy into it while dashing forward dealing multiple strikes to any enemy that gets caught in it, transferring any damage done to Haruto towards his enemies. * '''Fated Circle: '''Haruto summons energy spheres that covers fiction and reality and explode with the force of infinite^omniverse^infinite Big Bang's. * '''Braver: Charging energy into his sword, Haruto dashes forward blade first towards his enemy, as soon as he stabs them a massive energy surge freezes the enemy in time and space before bringing them down with a overhead slash that is capable of creating an explosion that dwarfs existence. * Meteo Rain: Haruto instantly summons meteors the size of an universe down to his enemies. * Renzokuken: '''Charging any type of element into his sword, Haruto deals twelve hits to his enemies destroying the capacity to attack him permanently. * '''Ragnarok: '''Shoots beams of light at Omniversal levels. * '''Limit Cauge: A small bar that fills up by either gathering energy or getting hit. As soon as the cauge is fill Haruto's attack are permanently enhanced to a degree where the enemy is hit while the cauge is full automatically looses anything and everything making them lose the battle the moment they are touched. * Blade Beam: A energy slash that travels trough the ground, it can easily cut through any defense. * Cherry Blossom Slash: An attack that consist of a series of multiple slashes that cuts the enemy from every direction, the moves displays the effects of Sakura petals as the enemy is striked. * Chokyu Bushin Hazan: Haruto Zigzag's the opponent while unleashing five powerful slashes, then jump and slash through them to knock them down and away. If the opponent evades the attack, Haruto will move towards the opponent while zigzagging before diving down. * Multi-Cut: A attack that starts with a punch, a slash, 2 punches, 2 slashes, 3 kicks, 3 slash and finally a slash that cut's the enemy in half. Ever-Sealing: 'Can seal anything and everything no matter what...'forever. Dragon Install ver. A: 'Haruto transforms temporarily into a Dragon/Human hybrid that can destroy,negate,ignore,bypass,seal,override and short circuit anything and everything regardless of the enemies decision or absoluteness to survive getting hit in this mode. * '''Gun Flame: '''Haruto channels any type of element from the deepest part of non-existence into his sword, stabbing the sword into the ground Haruto unleashes a wave that can cover the deepest part of existence. * '''Grant Viper: '''Channeling any type of element into his sword, Haruto unleashes an uppercut into his opponents destroying their existence and non-existence. * '''Tyrant Rave ver. X: '''Channeling any type of element into his fist, Haruto unleashes a wave that completely destroys reality,fiction,fanfiction and the internet all together. * '''Dragon Fall: '''A diving kick that sends the opponent through the planet. '''Seinaru no ito '(聖なる 意図, Holy Intention): Tapping into his inner light, Haruto gains a immense power boost beyond the concept itself. As Haruto uses this mode his clothes turn completely white and his attacks gain holy properties. Haruto instantaneously regains his energy when using this mode. * '''Hadoken: A Hadoken that is able to cleanse the existence of evil beings. * Dragon Shot: A projectile that has the form of a dragon, a Hadoken can be fired after this projectile has been fired, the projectile has auto aim. * Zanku Hadoken: '''A Hadoken that is shot from the air to the ground, the attack can collapse dimensions, Haruto is able to fire two. * '''Shinkuu Zanku Hadoken: Haruto fires 3 Hadoken's right next to each other, Haruto is able to fire up to 12 of them in rapid succession, these''' Hadoken's burns the enemies soul on contact. * '''Shinkuu Hadoken: Haruto gains ethereal wings before shooting a Hadoken that kills the opponent if they have committed sins. (This Hadoken resembles the Kamehameha) * Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku: A spinning kick that is able to cancel out the existence of enemies. * Inverted Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku: Haruto jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split .He then twirls his upside-down body and attacks, with his legs like helicopter blades. Haruto's feet will repeatedly hit the opponent in the face until the attack ends, when it ends, the plane of existence in which they are fighting shatters. * Shoryuken: A Shoryuken infused with holy energy, it's purifying effects erases the enemies atoms. * Shinkuu Shoryuken: Haruto hits his opponents in the jaw and then proceeds to unleash a Shoryuken, the Shoryuken, sets the enemy in white flames. * Shinkuu Tatsumaki: Haruto charges holy energy into his leg and proceeds to spin horizontally, the move deals multiple hits, at the end of the move Haruto finalizes by hitting the enemy with a open palm attack. * Shinkuu Shoryureppa: Haruto deals two Shoryuken's to his opponent before hitting them with a final Shoryuken infused with holy energy, sending them flying above and beyond while dealing multiple strikes. * Shinkuu Shinryuken: '''Doing a small spin before hunching down, Haruto charges holy energy on his fist before hitting the enemy with an uppercut that pulls anything and everything in while doing multiple strikes before bringing them down creating an explosion that can destroy fiction,reality,the internet and fanfiction. * '''Shinkuu Jinrai Kyaku: '''Dealing multiple kicks to his opponents before adding a Inverted '''Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku charged with holy energy at the end, Haruto can bypass the enemies ability/power/technique/move/effect/potence to negate any and all moves/attacks/techniques/abilities regardless of the enemy's making having it impossible or possible for this effect to not work or work on a different way, killing them on contact. (the move takes the form of a purple tornado that decimates everything in its path) * Shinkuu Reppu Hadoken: Haruto swings his feet unleashing a Hadoken from the ground up, the Hadoken is able to defy the laws of physics and is able to erase the enemy from every possible or impossible timeline. * Ryu Goku Ito: Haruto dashes fist first (while the fist is encased in holy energy in the form of a dragon), when the moves hit everything goes dark before Haruto proceeds to deal existence erasing strikes, at the end of this move the person is lying in the ground while white flames consumes their existence. Haruto then proceeds to give his back towards his enemies, the kanji for heaven then appears in white in his back. * Seinaru Goku Ito: '''Haruto becomes intangible before dashing at the enemy, once he grabs the enemy, Haruto then proceeds to deal fiction shattering strikes, the strikes are so powerful that it literally shakes the entire planet with explosions that can be seen from space appearing in every part of the planet. At the end of this move Haruto starts praying (while twelve ethereal wings sprout from his back) before the enemy shatter from existence and non-existence. * '''Kae: Haruto gets in to a praying position before teleporting, after he teleports he comes down with a fist infused with holy energy in which he proceeds to crash on top of the enemy with it erasing all of their powers/abilities/techniques/moves. * Heaven's Lament: Haruto get's into a praying position (while twelve ethereal wings appear on his back) before saying a few words, in which lightning will come from the sky and strike the enemy from every direction. * Rising Tackle: Haruto spins upward with one leg hitting the enemy multiple times, the move renders the enemy incapable of defensive maneuvers. * Power Wave: A Ground-level projectile, Haruto punches the floor releasing a wave of energy towards the opponent. The attack has corrosive properties. * Round Wave: '''Haruto punches the floor but the wave is no longer a projectile, only a burst of energy. The move has similar properties to the '''Power Wave. * Crack Shoot: Haruto jumps, and spins his body with his leg extended, in order to hit the opponent, the move can ground the opponents. * Burning Knuckle: Haruto moves towards his opponent with his arm extended and with energy surrounding his fist. When the attack connects the enemy is immediately erased from time. * Power Geyser: '''Haruto punches the ground, creating a big geyser of energy. This move burns the opponents molecules. * '''Twin Geyser: Haruto punches the ground a second time, creating a big geyser of energy. Same effects as Power Geyser. * Trinity Geyser: '''Haruto punches the ground with both hands, creating three big energy geysers in a row. the move has the same effects as '''Power Geyser. * Heat Up Geyser: Haruto punches his opponent with a low punch and sends them flying with an uppercut. While they are in the air, Haruto hits them with a larger version of the Power Geyser. * Buster Break: Haruto charges towards his opponent with a energy charged punch, if it connects, Haruto lands another one that will release a tremendous explosion. The move will separate the victims soul from their body. * Power Dunk: With a leaping shoulder tackle, Haruto knocks his opponent off their feet to deliver a deadly energy packed punch which slams his opponents to trough the planet. * Max Dunk: Haruto rams into his opponent with a strong shoulder charge and finishes with a Power Dunk. * Breaking: A cancellation move which allows Haruto to quickly interrupt his Power Dunk combo to allow other secondary maneuvers. * Power Charge: A three hit combo in which Haruto performs an elbow lunge, a quick spin punch, and a powerful finishing body tackle. The move prevents shields and barrier from regenerating. * Power Stream: '''Haruto leaps into the air and, while surrounded by a dome of energy, smashes the ground with both of his fists. A beam of energy materializes around him afterwards. The beam kills the opponent on contact. * '''Power Shoot: Haruto moves forward, spins and performs a front kick. The move destroys barriers and shields. * Power Drive: '''Haruto moves forward, spins before landing a slower and shorter version of the '''Burn Knuckle. * Rising Beat Finisher: Haruto charges towards his opponent. If the charge connects, Haruto will pummel them with a long chain of attacks and finishes the sequence with a Buster Break. * Overheat Breaker: '''An auto-combo composed of a '''Power Charge, a jumping uppercut and a''' Power Geyser'. * '''Rising Beat:' Haruto jumps, hitting his opponent with his shoulder, turns around in mid air and hits his opponent with an energy-charged punch. * Rising Force: Similar to the Power Wave, Haruto charges towards his opponent, hits him with a shoulder block, followed by a punch and multi-hit Rising Tackle. Satsui no Hado: '''Tapping into his inner darkness, Haruto gains an immense power boost beyond infinity^infinity^infinity (above and beyond this concept). As Haruto uses this mode his skin turns darker, his eyes turn completely red down to the pupils, his clothes get slightly darker and his hair turns a darker shade of blonde. * '''Shoryuken: A uppercut that is able to shatter an enemy's soul to the point of no return. Haruto is able to add in elements for extra damage. * Hadoken: A energy projectile that can cancel attacks and destroy any weapon and armor. Elements can be added for extra damage. * Shin Hadoken: Is the upgraded version of the Shinku Hadoken, and now bounces off walls. * Reppu Hadoken: Haruto unleashes a Hadoken '''from his feet, the '''Hadoken is able to defy the laws of physics and is able to erase the enemy from every possible or impossible timeline. * Zanku Hadoken: A Hadoken that is shot from the air to the ground, the Hadoken is able to crystalized any opponent. * Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku: A spinning kick that deals massive damage towards his enemies (the move can pass through projectiles and destroy them).Elements can be added for extra damage. * Shin Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku: Is the upgraded version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The move now takes the form of a destructive maelstrom that decimates everything * Guren Senpukyaku: Haruto playfully points at the opponent with a smile and proceeds to unleash a barrage of flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku kicks as he spins in a horizontal straight line burning the opponents soul. * Guren Enjinkyaku: Haruto begins with a jumping kick that, if successful in hitting the opponent, begins the attack combination where he jumps off the opponent with the other foot, spinning on the ground backwards before he runs back up and hits the opponent with a furious upward-flying flaming Tatsumaki '''that ends with a final, slightly prolonged kick going straight across the opponent's stomach, the move adds the slow after effect. * '''Bushin Senpuu Kyaku: Haruto replaces himself with a clone, if the enemies hit the clone Haruto immediately attacks with a spinning kick that permanently removes the victims senses. * Zankuu Hadoken: '''A elemental charged '''Hadoken that is able destroy dimensions.This Hadoken acts like a vacuum pulling the enemies into it while damaging them multiple times before exploding. * Shippu Jinrai Kyaku: '''Dealing multiple kicks to his opponents before adding an elemental '''Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku at the end, Haruto can bypass the enemies ability/power/technique/move/effect/potence to negate any and all moves/attacks/techniques/abilities regardless of the enemy's making having it impossible or possible for this effect to not work or work on a different way. * Shoryureppa: '''Haruto deals two elemental strike towards his opponent before hitting them with an elemental uppercut, sending them flying above and beyond while dealing multiple strikes. * '''Shinryuken: '''Doing a small spin before hunching down, Haruto charges an element on his fist before hitting the enemy with an uppercut that pulls anything and everything in while doing multiple strikes before bringing them down creating an explosion that can destroy fiction,reality,the internet and fanfiction. * '''Kuzuryu Reppa: '''Haruto kicks the opponents multiple times before performing a '''Shoryuken, then a Shoryureppa, and finishes with a''' Shinryuken''' that destroys the opponents concepts. * Shinbu Messatsu: Haruto dashes and performs a series of punches and kicks the opponent, disappears, then phases in and out, performing more punches and kicks. Haruto finishes with a powerful punch that sets the enemy on fire. * Skuhachi: 'Hunching slightly forward, Haruto moves so in fast that everyone thinks he's invisible. As he travels Haruto leaves a trail of fire that damages anyone near it. Anyone able to perceive him moving will only see him as a blur no matter what...'always. * Tameiki Wari: Stomping his foot on the ground, Haruto unleashes an elemental Phoenix that rises from the ground directly below the enemy. * Tenma Gou Zankuu: '''Dashing at the enemy with a elemental charged fist, Haruto deals a strike before instantly shooting an elemental charge beam that is capable of erasing time and space itself. * '''Shouki Hatsudo: Haruto dashes forward towards his enemy before hitting them with two strike after which he follows up with a flaming uppercut before bringing them down as a ball of fire. * Shun Goku Satsu: '''Haruto becomes intangible before dashing at the enemy, once he grabs the enemy everything turns black before dealing fiction shattering strikes. At the end of this move Haruto plunges his fist in his enemy's stomach before they shatter from existence and non-existence. * '''Hozanto: '''Quickly advance, turn and violently jabs an elbow forward, enemies hit are affected by everytype of status ailment that exist. (after effect move) * '''Fire Kick: Haruto dashes forward with a sweep and gets up with a high kick, sending the opponent to the air. (After burn is applied to the enemy) * Hayagake: Shadow Kick: '''Moving at speeds that the enemy can't comprehend, Haruto vanishes from sight in a shadowy trail before reappearing and delivering a sidelong wheel kick to his opponents, the victims hit get a 1 minute countdown, at the end of the countdown the victim dies. * '''Bunshin Hasoke: Haruto will bring his hands together with two fingers in one hand sticking out in a ninja-like pose, then leap slightly up and forward into the air throwing a jab. If the jab connects, Haruto will proceed with a barrage of punches and kicks, juggling his opponent ever higher into the air for 7 hits total, at the beginning of the move the enemy will be frozen in time, as the combo finishes the enemy explodes. * Bushin Goroisenpujin: '''Haruto performs four punches to the enemies mid-section, if they land, he then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Haruto creates invisible platforms from each side of the enemy and then proceeds to jump from them, as the enemy goes up Haruto speeds pass above them, before he grabs them and pile drives them through the planet. * '''Bushin Muso Renge: '''Haruto grabs and gut-punches the foe, and roundhouse kicks them away. As the screen goes white, he sprints behind them and strikes with a 5-hit combo, knocking them away before catching up again and delivering another 5-hit combo. During the combos, each attack reduces the victims stats by 99% permanently, Haruto then finishes with 7 quick blows capable of shutting down the victims energy source rendering them incapable of using their abilities. '''Ultra Hyper Healing: Can heal from anything and everything the healing will never work on others (unless Haruto heals them) no matter what. Loop Breaker: Can break any type of infinite^infinite^infinite (and beyond) amounts of steal mates by destroying the paradox that creates it or the glitch. Hyper Dying Will Mode: Using this mode in base form enables him to 1-shot anyone beyond tiers, ignoring everything they tried to do or create an immunity to it or even to try and make it that it can't be ignore or denied. * X-Burner: Shoots twin flames from his hands able to incinerate absolutely anything and everything, along with freezing everything and electrocuting everything ignoring everything trying to stop it. * XX-Burner: '''Shoots a flames from both hands, soft flames from the left hand and hard flames from the right hand, incinerating everything and making you burn '''forever. * XXZ-Burner: '''Shoots flames from his hands and feet, causing every type of elemental damage that exist and doesn't exist, ignores the enemies trying to do anything or being everything even being immune to anything and everything and techniques and abilities. '''Getsuga Tensho: Channeling his powers into the sword, Haruto fires a crescent like energy wave that is easily able to cut through reality and fiction. Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode: A combination of the SSJ Transformation and Sage of Six Path Bijuu Chakra Mode allowing Haruto to be above all, even those that are repeating something or are on their own tiers or above the concept of above. * Super Saiyan God: A transformation that increases his stats and allows Haruto to control non-existance. * Super Saiyan God: A transformation beyond Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode, while under this form all of Haruto's stats increase and he gains the ability to nullify acasuality permanently. * Super Saiyan God + Kaioken: By boosting his Super Saiyan God transformation by using Kaioken, Haruto is able to cancel abilities that affect time and space. * Super Saiyan White: '''A transformation that allows Haruto to have increase his stats to new levels, not only does it makes him immune to all sorts of manipulation but also after effects too. * '''Kamehameha (Including its variations): A move that Goku uses, he can use it and all it's variations, like the Final Kamehameha. * Rasengan: An attack that causes an incomprehensible amount of damage. * Rasenshuriken '''(has variations of this move): An elemental shuriken like energy sphere that is able to destroying and create anything no matter the circumstances. * '''Final Flash: '''A beefed up version of the Galick Gun except is golden. * '''Galick Gun: '''This attack will blast you into nothing. * '''Spirit Bomb: A combinations of Haruto's Choten along with every other type of energy that exist, has not existed, will exist and doesn't exist. The power of this attack is above all that is incomprehensible. * Spirit-Rasenkameha: The combination of Spirit Bomb, Rasengan and Kamehameha this move can defeat anyone bypassing and ignoring anything and everything. * Gather Chi: '''Haruto can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth. * '''Ergokinesis: Haruto has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. Gomu Gomu no Mi: A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows Haruto to turn his body into rubber. It enables Haruto to stretch his body like rubber, it also makes him immune to any type of weapon. Haruto is able to instantly increase the potency of his attacks, his durability and speed while using it. * Haki: '''A technique that enables Haruto to permanently use other types of Haki. * '''Busoshoku Haki: '''A form of Haki that creates "invisible" arms that enables Haruto to attack enemies without using any movement. * '''Busoshoku: Koka: '''This particular technique enables Haruto to coat his limbs and body in black and shiny indestructible metal that can never be destroyed by any known or unknown means. * '''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk: Haruto coats his arm in inextinguishable fire that will burn forever and ever, nothing can stop these flames from burning you to nothing. * Gomu Gomu no Rasengan: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Mi '''abilities to create a '''Rasengan of incomprehensible size. * Gomu Gomu no Getsuga Tensho: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Mi '''abilities to fire a '''Getsuga Tensho at incomprehensible speeds. * Gomu Gomu no Red Spirit Bomb: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Mi '''abilities to condense a '''Spirit Bomb in the palm of his hand, Haruto fuses it with the flames of Red Hawk allowing him to destroy anything and everything ignoring the use of power, abilities, and seals of the enemy that tries to stop the attack or even get around it. * Gomu Gomu no Gatling Dragon Fist: Using the Gomu Gomu no Mi '''abilities Haruto creates Dragon like punches on his hands, hitting the enemy with this attack removes and destroy any and all armor that they possess ignoring the durability, effects, powers, abilities and anything else. * '''Gomu Gomu no Supernova: Using the Gomu Gomu no Mi '''abilities Haruto is able to create a "Supernova" that moves and hits at incomprehensible speed and power. You can't out run it or counter it or even block it. '''Falcon Punch: Haruto moves his arm at incomprehensible "speeds" surrounding it in flames due to the "friction", creating a falcon like bird made out of fire, as the fist travel a vacuum is created sucking and turning anything that gets caught in it into nothing. Instant Movement: This passive ability enables Haruto to move at speeds faster than a infinite moment. Implosion: Haruto hunches back putting his left arm on the front and pulling his right arm to the back, charging infinitely faster than an instant Haruto pulls his left arm back and moves his right arm forward releasing a massive energy eruption that easily dwarfs Fiction, Reality, Real Life, The Internet, Fanfiction and anything unlimited and limitless. Ultimate Beskerville Chimera The Universe: '''Haruto's Stand, a humanoid looking figure that has nearly all of Haruto's abilities, powers and stats, is able to use all of it's enemies abilities along with being able to use the '''Great Ignorance Will allowing it to overcome anything and everything, hurting this Stand or even touching it without another Stand sends you to a dimension that ignores everything and anything allowing all usages of abilities, techniques and moves unable to be use, essentially making escape incomprehensible and inescapable, protects Haruto from attacks and abilities that can override his consciousnesses (as is just an empty shell with power, though Haruto was able to gain an immunity after Ryota tried to control and destroy his consciousnesses by implanting false concepts). Bloody Universe: To be Added Bloody Universe Requiem: To be Added Bloody Universe over Heaven: To be Added Bloody Universe over Heaven Requiem: To be Added Bloody Chariot: A Stand that is completely similar to The Universe (in description, powers and abilities) with the difference being that this Stand is blood red in color and has the passive ability to protect Haruto from damage and any type of potence (Haruto acquire both the Stand and the ability thanks to Dante training with him before the Angelo Arc), not only that it's also able to combine the Great Ignorance Will with its passive ability to protect all of Haruto's powers and abilities. Bloody Chariot Requiem: To be Added Bloody Chariot over Heaven: To be Added Bloody Chariot over Heaven Requiem: To be Added Great Ignorance Will: Allows Haruto to ignore and bypass anything (even things that can't be ignored) and everything even abilities, powers, moves, seals, any type of effects, tiers all and all that tries to make this passive ability fail, have it sealed, countered, absorbed, copied, created from somebody,not usable, stolen or simply deactivated, this ability will always be active (this ability only works for Haruto, even if is created by somebody else or they have this ability it will not work no matter how hard they try to use it even if they can create something or have something that can make it work). Mystic Plasma Zone: Haruto pulls his opponents soul to another dimension filled only with storms that rain plasma at them. Omni-Negation: A passive ability that negates any names/moves/abilities/seals/traits that have omni-irectional properties. Transcendence: Haruto becomes a being that is capable of residing outside any and all creation allowing him to gain True Omnipotence, Omniscient and Omnipresence across all fiction and reality. Limiter Removal: '''Haruto removes the "limits" that bounds him as a 3-D being. '''World Suppression: '''Suppresses any and all dimensional planes of existence. '''Self Tempo: Allows Haruto to create his own momentum. Every Attack and Technique that exist, will exist, will not exist, and doesn't exist, along with the ones that can't be copied Note: Great Ignorance Will is able to protect all of Haruto's techniques and abilities. Note 2: Great Ignorance Will can be combined with other attacks/techniques to create a powerful combination. Note 3: Haruto can use any of the moves from each form without needing to transform. Other Edits Notable Victories: Fiction,The Internet and Real Life along with Fan Fiction(he gave them an infinite amount of prep time, equalized stats and gave them his powers yet they still got blinked out of existence along with their origins, the lost so badly that he pitied them and decided to let them live their normal lives unaware of what actually happened, he didn't use no effort to beat them, he was sleeping when he won the battle, Haruto didn't even realized he won when he woke up so he went to sleep) Notable Losses: The concept got re-written any losses are automatically transferred to his wins (he always wins), he will never loose no matter what is being put, said or wants to be changed Inconclusive Matches: Dante Anthony Redgrave (they are both above the concept of fighting, after deciding that is pointless, both Dante and Haruto decided to become friends. Currently Dante and Haruto are now chilling in Haruto's backyard eating Pizza and drinking Soda) Claire Farron (similar to above, the two were completely incapable of actually harming each other, as they just kept going higher and higher in terms of power {both Claire and Haruto noted that it could continue past eternity}, so, like with Dante, they decided to become friends, though Haruto noted that Claire has an impressive Stand, just like Dante's) Skodwarde The Almighty (both Haruto and Skodwarde were too unbeatable, even by their own standards, so they both decided to not fight after a massive period of Incomprehensible time.Currently, he, Skodwarde, Claire and Dante are all good friends and are relaxing in Claire's mansion, though both Haruto and Dante finds it fun to prank Skodwarde at times) Teh Docturr (A powerful individual that Haruto encountered while traveling the Multiverse, while analyzing him he found out that the good doctor had an ability similar to his. Had they fought they would have been stuck in a stalemate, even if Haruto broke it, Teh Docturr has another ability that would keep putting them on a loop breaking glitch in existence) Note: Songs and Musics belong to their respective owner and/or franchise. '''Key: Newborn Saga | Base Form | Hyper Dying Will Mode | Evil Form | Holy Form | Pandora Mode | Dragon Install ver.A | Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan God + KK | Super Saiyan White |'' ''Final Form | Full Power |''''Last Stop Saga ' Category:Hax Category:Tier 2 Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Character Category:Elemental User Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Ageless Category:Tier 5 Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Tier ∞ Category:Beyond 0 Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Ki Users Category:Soul Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Plasma Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3